


Unexpected Wardrobe Choices

by phoenixwaller



Series: YOI Prompts [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Victor in a dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/pseuds/phoenixwaller
Summary: Pizza delivery boy Yuri is on his final delivery of the night when he delivers to the house of his handsome classmate Victor... and finds him in a dress?





	Unexpected Wardrobe Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Another one originally posted as a tumblr prompt. 
> 
> **Original prompt:** So so imagine highschool victuuri au with hot and popular Yuuri katsuki and quiet, long haired Victor nikiforov who likes to wear skirts outside of school and Yuuri runs into him and Victor feels incredibly emberassed but Yuuri thinks the skirts are cute and they take a picture together (possibly pichit) and Yuuri posts it and they turn into the school's goal couple (not necessary but smut always welcomed, bottom Victor at the school bathroom with a skirt? 
> 
> No smut, but I think the rest did ok. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

“Yuuuuuri!” Chris drawled, hanging over the smaller man. “What are we doing hanging around a pizza parlor when Emil is throwing a killer party?”

Yuri shrugged out from under Chris. “I don’t know about you Chris, but I’m working.”

“Come on Yuri,” said Sara, with her brother Mickey watching carefully. “It’s dead tonight. You haven’t had a delivery in hours. I’m sure Celestino would give you the rest of the night off if you asked.”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “I’m saving for college, remember?”

“We all know you’re going to get so many scholarships it’s not going to matter,” Georgi said. “So ditch tonight and have some fun with us.”

“Scholarships aren’t a sure thing,” Yuri replied. A bell sounded in the background and he stood from the table. “Sounds like I’m up.”

“Aaw,” sounded from around the table. 

“Go have fun guys,” Yuri said. “I’ll see you all at school tomorrow.”

Yuri made his way to the counter and grabbed the slip sticking out of the box. He opened the box and confirmed the contents, then plugged the address into his phone. “Nikiforov residence?” he asked. 

Celestino nodded. “Go on Yuri, then take the rest of the night off. It’s slow. Have fun before graduation.”

“What if another delivery comes in?”

“I’ll have Minako take it,” Celestino replied. “She wanted to pick up some wine anyway.”

Yuri studied his boss for a moment, then nodded. “Ok boss. See you Friday night.”

“Have fun Yuri,” Celestino said with a wave as he turned to wiping down his assembly line. “You should think about that party rather than going home to study.”

Yuri smiled. “Maybe I will.”

Yuri slid the pizza box into the insulated bag, then carried it out to his car. After several seconds of begging the engine started and he was headed toward the Nikiforov residence.

_Nikiforov… Nikiforov…_  Yuri thought.  _Why does that name sound familiar?_

Yuri’s eyes widened. “Victor!”

Yuri’s mind drifted to the handsome student who’d transferred in at the start of the year. He was quiet with long silver hair and mostly kept to himself. Yuri had tried to talk to him several times, wanting to ask him out, but the other young man had always darted away with a blush before he could. 

Yuri smiled, hoping that a simple pizza delivery would give him a chance to talk to him. 

His car rattled through the affluent neighborhood until shuddering to a stop in front of the house listed on the receipt. Yuri picked up the bag and carried it to the front door. He rang the doorbell, listening to it echo through the house. 

“Vitya!” a gruff voice sounded from upstairs. “That’s the pizza. Go get it.”

“Da!”

Footsteps, then the door swung open. Yuri blinked away the light, then gaped at the vision before him. Victor stood there in a pale blue sundress, silver hair loose and cascading over his shoulders. 

Victor’s eyes widened. “Oh my god!” he cried before slamming the door in Yuri’s face. 

Yuri’s heart rattled in his chest, captivated by the sight that had been presented. He listened, but didn’t hear retreating footsteps. He knocked gently. “Victor? Are you still there?” He paused, casting around for the words that would make the door open on that magic again. “You… you forgot your pizza.”

The door cracked open and Yuri was greeted with the sight of blue eyes over a stunning blush. “I… Um….” A hand peeked out. “Thank you.”

Yuri handed over the pizza and watched it disappear inside the house. The door started to close again. 

“Wait!”

Victor paused, wide eyes trained on Yuri. 

“Can… can I see your dress?”

The blush deepened. “Wh… why?”

Yuri blushed in return. “Because… it looks good on you.”

Victor studied him for a minute, then set aside the pizza. The door opened again and Yuri got a good look. The lightweight dress hung from Victor’s slender shoulders, the skirt ruffling in the slight breeze. Victor’s long hair, which he normally kept pulled back in school was loose, and he kept having to tuck a lock behind one ear as the breeze kept knocking it loose. 

“Wow…” Yuri breathed. 

“It… it’s not weird?” Victor whispered. 

Yuri smiled. “It’s not something I see every day, but it’s not weird. You look beautiful.”

“Really?” Victor’s mouth turned into a heart-shaped smile that Yuri immediately loved. He’d never seen it before. 

Yuri nodded, eyes drifting over Victor again. He noticed how the color of the dress set off Victor’s eyes. “More than beautiful… stunning.”

Another blush crept over Victor’s cheeks. “Thank you.”

Yuri smiled and reached out. He took Victor’s hand off the door and held it. “My boss gave me the rest of the evening off. How about we go catch a movie or something?”

“Like this?” Victor squeaked. 

Yuri smiled. “Like that.”

“You… you’re not embarrassed to be seen with a man in a dress?”

Yuri smiled and stepped in enough to run his fingers along Victor’s jaw. “I think if anything, I should be embarrassed that everybody will think you’re so beautiful as to be too good for me.”

Victor’s cheeks darkened again. “Oh.. ok.”

Yuri grinned as Victor yelled up the stairs that he was going out. 

“Before we go?” Yuri asked. “Can I have a photo with you?”

“Why?” Victor asked. 

“To commemorate our first date.”

* * *

Yuri stared at the photo posted on Phichit’s instagram, jaw slack with shock. 

“Phichit! How… when?”

Phichit grinned, elbows resting on Yuri’s desk. “It’s a good photo! I had to share it.”

Yuri looked at the photo again. He and Victor had ended up at the fair after the movie, where Phichit had apparently been babysitting his younger siblings. Victor was draped over Yuri with the largest smile Yuri had ever seen on his face while Yuri kissed his cheek. The blue dress billowed around them both and Victor’s loose hair created a halo effect. 

Yuri smiled. It had been a great evening, and they had already planned to spend that night on a second date. 

Phichit snatched back his phone. “Most of the school has already either liked or commented on the photo.”

Yuri groaned. “Just tell me they weren’t mean to him. He looked so good in that dress.”

Phichit laughed. “Most of them agreed with you. The ones who aren’t posting about how good he looks are posting a single hashtag.”

“Oh, what’s that?”

“Relationship goals.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


End file.
